Trato informal
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Luciano/Suzaku. Es un poco difícil hablar así, ¿no cree?


**Trato informal**

Suzaku mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que acariciaban su pecho, jugando a rasguñar, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la parte de la cintura, cubierta por la sábana.

-Tengo que reconocerlo: estoy pasmado.

Su acompañante se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, ahora colocándose las dichosas manos detrás de la nuca, observando el calor que se había contagiado a sus palmas y que bailaba como llamas voraces en sus dedos, con incredulidad y cautela, tratando de mantener la postura dirigiendo la mirada al vacío. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor y eso era extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir frío por la sangre al hacer el amor. El fervor lo invadía sobre todo en batalla.

Suzaku no preguntó a qué se refería. Quizás ya lo sabía o simplemente no le importaba. Había sido recluido en la prisión de su cuerpo y su carcelero de tendencias bipolares se tomaba libertades comprensibles. Las aceptaba como si hubiese caído en dominio enemigo. Como si la soga de los tiempos medievales estuviera colgando ante él, tras la tortura aplicada a la más alta traición, que ni siquiera era esa por la que Bradley elegía castigarle con lujuria. Entonces las uñas regresaron para hundirse profundamente, en tanto los dientes de su dueño se apretaban, reluciendo con su fiereza indignada en la oscuridad.

-¿No deberías preguntarme por qué?

Le agarró las muñecas bruscamente, acercó sus rostros. Bebieron uno la respiración temblorosa del otro. Estaban agitados aún. Luciano lo besó, haciendo que probara la sal de su sudor otra vez. Suzaku gimió en su boca y solo se liberó de un brazo para poder acariciarle las cicatrices, que empezaba a saberse de memoria. Sobre la espalda, en la curva del hombro. Él se sacudía ante estas atenciones, mientras que pasaba la lengua encima de la yugular de Suzaku, mordiendo solo por momentos. Entrelazaron los dedos solo para que las uñas se hincaran también como cinco lunas sangrientas en el dorso de su contrincante.

-Es un poco difícil hablar así, ¿no cree?

La entrepierna de Bradley se frotó contra la suya, despertando el deseo que ya había sido satisfecho. Este puso los ojos en blanco, se apretó los labios, furioso, irritado o haciendo la parodia de estarlo. Sus manos, rápidas como serpientes, fueron a sujetar el cuello de Suzaku, que le contempló indiferente, con una mueca indescriptible. Quizás hasta le daba gracia y ese pensamiento puso a Luciano al borde en muchos aspectos, pero no encendió el Geass.

El movimiento cesó de repente y Suzaku se encontró arqueando sus caderas para volver a iniciarlo, tras soltar un jadeo que pareció satisfacer a Bradley.

-¡A eso me refiero! Es…desconcertante.-Una mano se cerró en su recuperada erección. Suzaku se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos, el sudor formándose copiosamente en su frente.-Deberías estar gritando por socorro como una damisela de cuento. "¡Lord Weinberg, mueve tu inútil trasero para salvar el mío! ¡Bismarck, este tipo no usará tu lubricante! ¡Rey Ricitos, ya no podré ofrecerle mi virginidad! ¡Principito Amanerado, mi cuerpo ya no será digno de matrimonio!"

-Le sugiero, Lord Bradley…-Hubiera querido interrumpir ese tren de humillaciones con algo más que esa oración cortada por un gemido ahogado en labios que se mordieron de nuevo cuando Luciano aceleró el ritmo de su mano, sonriendo y con una expresión parecida a la ternura, si tuviera una gemela retorcida, digna de aquel individuo.

-Te la he metido por cada orificio que tienes, a veces abriendo nuevas heridas para eso y aún me tratas de "usted". ¡Es increíble!-Lanzó una carcajada en su oído y una lágrima de risa se escurrió por un lóbulo.-Vine pensando que te forzaría. Que pelearíamos. Y que obviamente, yo ganaría, porque soy más grande y rápido, aunque tú manejes mejor ese monstruo que el Conde Pudín hizo en sus pesadillas megalomaníacas.-Soltó la parte baja de Suzaku, que chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, antes de abrir la boca dispuesto a hacer una interrupción tajante, justo cuando le dieron vuelta con brusquedad contra la almohada. Cerró los ojos: de una estocada, igual que un atizador de hierro atravesándolo. Eso era la pasión de Bradley. Aferró las sábanas. Le acariciaron los brazos.-¿Y…con qué…me encuentro? ¡Con que a ti te gusta que…te cojan, sin más! Esto…te gusta. Estabas esperando…a que yo viniera. Yo…cualquiera de los mencionados…Quizás incluso…una de las mujeres que seduces…sin darte cuenta. Eres…una ramera inepta…nada más.-Se rió casi sin aliento, metiéndole la lengua en el oído y al mismo tiempo, buscando introducir los dedos entre sus labios. Suzaku consideró el morderlo, pero a medida que las estocadas aumentaban su intensidad, dejó de pensar. Su cuerpo respondía por sí mismo. Su lengua lamía, su boca succionaba, su interior recibía a Bradley entre jadeos más allá de toda comprensión, aunque no adhiriera con nada de lo dicho ofensivamente.


End file.
